


Do You Love Me?

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horses, M/M, Multi, Not putting all those character names..., Other relationships later - Freeform, putting them as chapter titles or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: AU Guren Shinya arranged marriageThese guys are...22 this year? so Yu and some of the others are like 11. (Not thus year, it was like 2-3 years ago?)He lifted the reins of the big stallion
Relationships: Guren/shinya
Kudos: 5





	Do You Love Me?

  
\------

Guren, a young man with dark hair and purple eyes, sighed as he looked at the picture of his betrothed again, annoyed it had been decided without him. I mean, the guy was good looking and all, almost girlish if Guren had to admit, with that white blonde hair and those stunning blue eyes, but still...He shook his head, glancing over to the boys beside him, Yuichiro and Yoichi, both boys smiling up at him softly. The twenty some year old sighed as he rubbed his head, offering a smile back to the boys. He narrowed his eyes when he saw two young men, strange ones if you will, named Kiseki and Ashuramaru (just called Ash), walking closer. The solemn, almost irritated looking boy, Kimizuki, trailed behind Kiseki as usual. 

“What’s up?” Kiseki said, Ash chuckling and the boy scoffing. Yu looked up when another boy, Mikaela, walked up, a redhead holding his hand and smiling at him. “Jessica! Mika!” Yu called, smiling really big and waving. Mika and Jess looked over to him, smiling and waving back, Mika letting go to run over to his friend. Kimizuki had long since moved to stand beside Yoichi, and the smaller boy smiled at him. Jessica looked over to the others, seeing Kis and Ash, and narrowed her eyes...Kis tilted his head, offering a smile though he was sure she wouldn’t care for that. Ash, on the other hand, sighed, but didn’t try anything, as he usually would. Kis looked at him, seeming confused, then shrugged and smiled at Jess. He’d honestly wondered if she only disliked Ash, but acted like she disliked him (Kis) too, because they were always together. Shaking his head, Kis looked at Jess, and blinked to see she wasn’t glaring at him...He smiled again, seeing her lips twitch, and chuckled softly. Jess huffed, almost rolling her eyes but stopping herself, and glanced over to the boys and Guren, smiling at them. 

“Hey, Guren.” a female voice piped up, and Guren put on an irritable face, as he turned slowly to look at Mahiru. “What do you want?” he asked, voice laden with what seemed venom. Mahiru giggled, saying “I hear you have an arranged marriage. Is she pretty?” “I haven’t even met them yet...” he scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Them? So you don’t know if it’s male or female? Or are you just not telling me?” Mahiru asked, bit of a huff. Guren responded “That’s something you’re never gonna find out...” “You sure about that?” Verbal sparring seemed to be commonplace between members of the Hiiragi, and Guren. Guren shook his head, saying “I can find ways to stop you...” Mahiru laughed again, saying “Oh, you bet?” Guren simply said “Yes...” and turned back to the boys. Mahiru glanced off beyond them, grinning slowly and calling “Mitsu, Noa!” Mitsuba and Shinoa, the sister of Mahiru and a friend, approached the others. “Sis.” Noa said, with a nod, as Mitsu huffed but also nodded to the older female. Mahiru gave a gentle smile, then glanced to Guren again, as well as the boys. 

Yu had tilted his head, Yoichi and Mika as well, and were now looking at Guren in either confusion or curiosity. “Guren-san, you...you’re engaged to someone?” Yu asked, and Guren sighed softly, closing his eyes a moment. He opened his pretty purple hues, shaking his head quietly. “You could say that. I have to go meet with them later today, sort some things out.” the purple eyed man said. The boys, heads still tilted, nodded at the older male. Mahiru smirked, saying “You’ve got a meeting today? Thanks for the information~” Guren glared, but largely ignored her, looking to the boys.   
/smol skip\  
*Wha- That’s the Hiiragi house...Why is that the address where he is?*  
/another teeny skip\  
Guren straightened his shoulders, steeling himself, and headed to the door...Raising his hand to knock, he startled when the door opened. Noa looked up at him, looking rather confused. “Guren-san? You’re...you’re the one here for Shinya-san?” Guren sighed, nodding at the much younger one. 

The eleven year old giggled, clapping her hands, and said “I’m glad it’s you, and not some stranger. This way!” She gestured her arms, turning to walk, and he followed without question. Mahiru blinked as the two passed by, turning back to some friend that was over, Noa bringing Guren to the room then running off, Guren figuring Mitsu was probably over. The purple hued man nodded curtly to Kureto, offering a small smile to Aoi, knowing. The blonde woman and Kureto had been married a year or two, and Aoi was expecting, finally. The head Hiiragi glanced at them, saying “The boy...is he with his friends?” Guren didn’t make a single movement, saying “Jessica is watching them. She brought Mika, and the two others wanted to come to the house, too. Of course, Kiseki is there, as Kimizuki’s guardian of sorts, and that Ash character came over too.”

Guren figured they all knew about Jess’ dislike of Ash, but that wasn’t head Hiiragi’s concern here, and Guren knew it. Shaking his head, he glanced to the man that had been assigned to represent him, or maybe just talk in certain instances...Finally, after some waiting, a servant opened the doors, and in stepped the beautiful silvery whitish haired, blue eyed male. Head Hiiragi spoke up, saying “You already know all my children. This is Shinya, the adopted son.” Shinya bowed his head to Guren, but Guren noticed how his fingers seemed to clench...  
(smol jump over to the others, we’ll be back here momentarily)  
Mika huffed, pouting, as Yoichi hugged Yu, the green eyed and dark haired boy giggling, the smaller brown haired boy smiling. Yu smiled over at Mika, gesturing him to come join them, and Yoichi skipped over to Jess. The redhead smiled down at him, softly asking “Yoichi, where is Gekkouin today?” Yoichi tilted his head as he looked up at her, smiling as he said “Oh, he’s at practice.”

Jess knew the guy took archery, so she assumed that’s what Yoichi meant by practice, and she nodded at the boy. He giggled as he hugged her, causing her to blink, then ran back to the others, clearly not intending to steal Yu away from Mika, but Mika clung to Yu anyhow. Jess kept an eye on Ash, but allowed Kis to sidle closer. This seemed to irritate Ash, but he didn’t actually do anything about it. Kis smirked a bit, having the upper hand, and offered another smile to Jess, just like last time.  
(back to these dorks)  
Guren tilted his head as he watched the three white cats around Shinya, cats whom seemed quite attached to the young man. “This one’s Bya.” Shinya pointed to the spotted white cat. “That’s Ako.” he pointed to the white tabby. “And Maru is their son.” he gestured the spotted tabby mix (Bengal mix) in his lap. The blue eyed, spotted and striped white kitty opened one eye to look up at him, mewing, closing his eye again and purring.

Guren reached out a hand, the tabby female sniffing lightly at his hand. She flicked her tail back and forth, butting his hand, then rubbed up against him. Shinya giggled softly a bit, continuing to pet Maru. The younger kitty continued to purr, not bothering to open his eyes this time, though. Guren watched them a moment, until Ako smacked him because he wasn’t paying attention to her. “Okay, kitty.” he huffed, and for just a moment he felt like he’d need the approval of the cats, too...Ako purred what seemed to be approval, and Guren had to smile just a little at that. Shinya was watching them quietly, as were the Hiiragi whom were present, though the Head cleared his throat a few moments later. Guren flinched a little, hearing the sound, and slowly looked to the man. The Head said “As much as it amuses me to see you two seem to be in your own little world, cats included, there is business to attend to. You must pay attention...” Shinya made no sound, but Guren huffed, saying “Yes, head Hiiragi...”

The much older man nodded, then glanced to the silent Shinya a moment. The silvery white haired male still said not a word, but no one else seemed to mind, though the Head narrowed his eyes a bit. Guren tried to offer Shinya a smile, but the man beside him shook his head...Guren sighed, waiting for the man to start talking, or respond to something should the Head speak instead. It turned out the Head did just that, and the man beside Guren allowed him to finish, before speaking himself. It all droned into meaningless sound, as Guren wondered how the kids were doing.   
/to them a moment\  
Yu and Yoichi giggled as they played some game, Mika sticking close but not joining in. Jess smiled as she watched them, then realized just how close Kis had gotten, and blinked. Shrugging to herself, after a moment, she let out a sound, looking to him. The greenish haired young man smiled at her, as before, eyes closed and lips curving up sincerely. She tried to convince herself that wasn’t attractive, and probably failed, glancing to Ash. 

That did the trick, as her mood became irritable again, instead of embarrassed or something close to it. Ash, happy she’d looked at him, began to smile then noticed the look on her face. Instead of holding her responsible, or being mad at her, he leveled Kis with a scowl, like it was his fault. Jess snorted, stopping herself from rolling her eyes, and looked back to the playing boys, the smile coming to her face once more. Kis smiled softly at her happiness, sticking his tongue out at Ash like they were two teenagers again. Ash growled softly, then turned his attention to Yu and Mika, remembering how his sister, Krul, had told him he’d better keep Mika safe, whenever the boy was with he and Yu. Kis, meanwhile, was half focused on Kimi, whom Yoichi had by the hand and was now pulling towards the other boys. The other half of his attention was focused on Ash and Jess. Yoichi giggled as he pulled Kimi along, as the redhead actually made no protest. Mika glanced over, tilting his head, whilst Yu waved over at them. Yoichi giggled, eyes shut, then opened them to continue forward. Kimi huffed, yet still made no protest, simply following the brown haired boy. 

(End one)


End file.
